Momentos
by Nilly Ardonis
Summary: Justo así, tal y como son. Distintos personajes y distintas viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: GF no me pertenece, por desgracia.**

De acuerdo, esto comenzó cuando me dio por escribir algo acerca de Mark (sí, Mark). Tenía ganas de hacer algo así, sobre todos los personajes de la serie, y supongo que es la mejor manera. Quiero escribir unas veinte viñetas, o más, en capítulos independientes con distintos temas, aunque habrá una lógica general. He tratado de mantenerme lo máximo posible dentro del canon. Puede que hay alguna palabra malsonante, pero nada más. Creo. No sé. Habrá que ver hacia donde me llevan mis paranoyas de genia delirante.

Espero que os guste, y, ya sabéis. Reviews, pls *cara de perrito abandonado*.

* * *

**Save me.**

Las sombras devoran la habitación y es casi terrorífico deslizarse fuera de la cama. Sinedd lo hace, y en el momento en el que sus pies tocan el suelo siente que va a desplomarse. Están en su cabeza, por todas partes. Da tumbos hasta que siente el frío suelo golpearle la cara. Esta vez ni siquiera ha llegado al baño.

Intenta estirar sus dedos hacia el interruptor, pero no alcanza y las sombras ahora se deslizan por las paredes y van a engullirle. Va a caer cada vez más dentro, allí donde nadie pueda oírle. Intenta gritar, pero no puede. Se está asfixiando.

Todo parece temblar, pero sólo es su propio cuerpo. Nota algo húmedo en la cara y sabe que está sollozando, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Reza para que termine. Tarde o temprano termina.

(Hasta el día en que no lo haga más, y eso es acojonante.)

Sabe que debería irse dejarlo, irse de allí.

(Sencillamente, no tiene a dónde.)

* * *

**Sometimes.**

Le mira, acurrucada en el sofá. Le mira hablar y hablar sin parar, sin fijarse siquiera en si ella le escucha. No lo hace.

Y es que ella ya no importa más. Para D'Jok sólo existe el fútbol, y Mei desearía huir hacia su cuarto y deshacerse en lágrimas. Eso tampoco lo hace.

No puede evitar sentirse miserable, porque ella es preciosa y le ha dado todo y más, y en cambio no parece lo suficientemente digna de su atención. Trata de convencerse de que el problema no es ella. A veces lo consigue. A veces.

A veces se recuerda a sí misma lo mucho que le ama, y entonces ocurre: él se acerca y la besa y el mundo parece desvanecerse a su alrededor.

A veces también D'Jok es atento y cariñoso, o más bien solía serlo. A veces ella se lo reprocha y acaban gritándose el uno al otro desde distintos extremos de la habitación. A veces se odian. A veces cada vez con más frecuencia.

* * *

**Just like you are.**

Ser futbolista es genial, pero no siempre es fácil. La presión es intensa y amenaza con destruirles, la intimidad no existe y tampoco es sencillo evitar que todo se les suba a la cabeza. Afortunadamente, le tienen a él.

Aarch da gracias por tener a Micro-ice en el equipo. Es bueno jugando al fútbol, pero sobre todo es bueno siendo sencillamente él mismo. Cada mañana irrumpe en la sala de entrenamientos y es como si el sol entrara por la puerta. Suele meter la pata, en ocasiones habla de más, y sabe el significado de la palabra "amistad". Es tozudo. Perdona con facilidad.

Con una broma suya, cualquier derrota parece menos dura.

* * *

**Fun.**

Decía la abuela de Yuki que tenía la mirada de quien sueña despierto y la sonrisa eterna de una niña.

Justo así, soñadora y alegre, es como Micro-ice no pudo evitar quererla. Toda rosa e imparable, siempre en busca de diversión.

Cuando a los cinco años pintó las paredes de su casa con ceras de colores, su respuesta ante la mirada furibunda de su madre fue "Es más divertido así."

Cuando robó el balón de fútbol a sus primos Thran y Ahito, les explicó que sólo trataba de divertirse. Poco después ese mismo balón rompió los cristales de una vecina y fue más divertido aún.

Cuando se escapó por la ventana para huir con un chico mayor y estuvieron a punto de tener un accidente en su moto de nieve, se encogió de hombros y dijo "Lo importante es que nos hemos divertido."

Cuando llegó a la Academia de Aarch decidió, ante el gesto atónito de Tia y Mei, que quería dormir en el balcón. En Akillian y en pleno diciembre. Por mera diversión.

Sonríe al recordarlo, tumbada en la cama con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. En ese momento llega Micro-ice gritando algo sobre un parque de atracciones. Yuki se limita a lanzarse sobre él y besarle. Y ya no tiene claro que sea sólo para divertirse.

* * *

**She.**

Sus pies se hunden en la nieve al correr, pero Tia sigue sin detenerse. Los copos se arremolinan a su alrededor, en algún punto inconcreto Aarch observa y puede oír a sus compañeros hablando y riendo entre jadeos. El aire frío perfora sus pulmones al jadear mientras que su cuerpo parece calentarse por momentos. Es una sensación placentera, la de músculos y huesos trabajando al unísono. Una vuelta y otra, luego otra más, sin parar. Sonríe y el gesto eclipsa la nieve en torno a ella.

Ella, que es imprescindible, que es fuerte y guerrera y nunca tolera un no por respuesta. La que se manchaba la ropa de hierba en el jardín y se abría heridas en las rodillas y luego se ganaba el sermón de su madre porque "Mira cómo te has puesto" y "Tenemos una fiesta en media hora" y sobre todo "El fútbol no es deporte para la hija de unos embajadores".

Pero no importa. Porque ella, al hacer lo que más le gusta en el mundo, es enorme.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Traigo la segunda tanda de "historias", otras cinco escenas que son algo más largas que las del capítulo anterior. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de trabajar en algo como esto y ahora no puedo parar con el aluvión de ideas que se me vienen encima. Espero que os guste :')

**_Niove:_** muchas gracias por tu review, eres genial. He tenido la oportunidad de leer los que has dejado en mis otras historias y ya iré respondiéndolos según las actualice. En serio, me maravilla tener lectoras como tú, es muy inspirador. Al igual que tú, adoro la figura de Micro-ice ya que es la auténtica alegría del equipo y siempre son necesarias personas así en nuestro día a día que, pese a sus meteduras de pata, saben subir el ánimo hasta donde haga falta. Respecto a Tia, ella es junto con D'Jok mi personaje favorito, y es que ambos tienen algo en su personalidad que me fascina. Me gusta esa fuerza, esa pasión, y no puedo evitar ver cómo para ella el fútbol es una verdadera vocación, una especie de liberación: no es por ganar una Copa, no es por ser la mejor de la Galaxia, no es por ser famosa ni reconocida, es simplemente por correr en la nieve y sentirse viva al hacer lo que le gusta sin buscar nada más allá. Ese es el tipo de dedicación que me resulta una total fuente de inspiración. Sobre Mei, creo que su relación con D'Jok da para escribir largo y tendido y probablemente algún día lo haga, pero por el momento dejo entrever mi opinión en otros fics como Vicios o Ad astra. Y es que creo que es una relación que parece casi necesaria, obvia, la de dos personas que deberían estar juntas, pero sin embargo las cosas luego no son tan fáciles y nadie sabe lo que hay detrás de esa fachada de pareja perfecta. Creo que el problema es que D'Jok no ha encontrado en Mei lo que estaba buscando y ella a su vez se ha llevado una decepción al ver que el chico de sus sueños no era tal y como esperaba. Ella es una chica que necesita recibir mucha atención, al contrario que Tia, que la rehuye (no dijo que ninguna sea mejor que la otra, sencillamente son personalidades distintas), y por eso no encaja tan bien con él, porque D'Jok no es una persona que esté dispuesto a dársela. Él es un chico independiente que está demasiado ocupado centrándose en el fútbol, pensando en sí mismo o haciendo de todo una competición, mientras que Sinedd tras toda esa apariencia fría e insensible tiene una gran carencia de afecto que hace que pueda llegar a necesitar a Mei, y por eso, frente a la opinión de la gran mayoría, creo que es genial que sean pareja. Sólo hay que pensar despacio acerca de ello. Sinedd también es un personaje que atre con fuerza mi atención porque es complejo y muy oscuro. La descripción que hice en el capítulo anterior y que tú relacionas sabiamente con una parálisis del sueño es exactamente como creo que debe hacerle sentir la Niebla Tóxica, atacándole cuando menos se lo espera y dejándole en una situación de asfixia, de inmovilidad, un momento de pánico y angustia en el que es incapaz de reaccionar. Debe ser aterrador.

Y tras esta larga nota de autora que casi me ocupa más que todo el capítulo, vamos allá jajaja.

* * *

**About a girl.**

Adim nunca fue una de esas niñas que jugaban con muñecas y soñaban con un príncipe. Ella era más de arremangarse el vestido y saltar en el barro, de pelearse en el suelo con todos los niños del barrio, de atrapar sapos, no para besarlos, sino para jugar con ellos y luego liberarlos. Hoy se ríe avergonzada al recordarlo, pero no se arrepiente de nada de su pasado, y aún menos de _él_.

Cuando ella era joven, el fútbol seguía siendo cosa de chicos. Por eso no eran de extrañar las miradas de sorpresa ni el hecho de ser una de las pocas mujeres en el equipo. No puede evitar recordar con fascinación aquella mañana cuando, a los dieciséis años, pasó la prueba para entrar en el Akillian y de repente el mundo pareció un lugar mucho más brillante. El chaval de ojos azules y piel morena del otro extremo de la sala le sonrió. Y Adim tuvo que devolverle el gesto. Algo en el aire parecía predecir que una gran historia se estaba forjando.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo a Aarch, su carisma, su ambición, su soberbia y también su encanto. También descubrió sus aires de conquistador y su insaciable afición por las mujeres. Por eso Adim prefirió desdeñarle. Y eso sólo aumento el interés del chico, porque, de algún modo, eso la hacía diferente. Inaccesible. Un reto digno de él.

Le llevaría algo más de dos años hacerla ceder, pero lo consiguió. Así es como Aarch se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, había comenzado a amar a la chica, y así es como Adim se dio cuenta de que _era_ una chica.

* * *

**Unfair.**

Todo lo que puede pensar es que es terriblemente injusto. Pero, aparte de indignarse, poco más es lo que puede hacer.

Desde el primer momento, Mark fue el sustituto. Vale, D'Jok le acogió con entusiasmo y Micro-ice, pese a las burlas y todo, seguía siendo su amigo. Los demás le aceptaban. Incluso Tia lo acabó haciendo. Pero en algún lugar en su interior, sentía la sombra de Rocket planeando sobre su cabeza, con su ausencia llenándolo todo. Él sólo quería demostrar que tenía también derecho a ser uno más, mientras que todos estaban demasiado preocupados por hacer volver al capitán como para darse cuenta.

Por eso tuvo miedo de que Rocket realmente regresara. Porque él volvería al destierro de ver a los Snow Kids jugar sentado en el banquillo, esperando a que alguien decidiera contar con él (por una vez, sólo por una vez). Con todo y eso, cuando D'Jok le agarró por el cuello y le empujó contra la pared, él sabía que se lo había ganado.

Aún así sigue siendo injusto, es absolutamente injusto que de repente todos reciban a Rocket con los brazos abiertos, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero sí ha sucedido. Es injusto que decidan olvidar el hecho de que, mientras que él no estuvo, Mark sí. Es injusto que pasen por alto el modo en que hirió a Tia, en que la golpeó de un modo que un verdadero hombre nunca debería hacer. Es injusto que ella siga mirándole con adoración.

Sí, es muy injusto.

* * *

**Capturing images.**

Hay en los artistas una búsqueda constante de lo bello y lo eterno. Para Tia, que siempre tuvo un poco de artista (sobre todo en lo irreverente), esa búsqueda llegó en su décimo cumpleaños envuelta en papel de regalo: era su videocámara, la que la acompañaría durante tantos años. Descubrió que al filmar podía apresar en el recuerdo todo aquello que era efímero. Ya que creció prácticamente dejada a un lado por sus padres, en un primer momento le sirvió para ponerles en contacto con todos esos instantes perdidos. Más tarde fue su modo de hacer magia. Le gustaba la naturalidad que rodeaba todos esos momentos, y ella los recogía para que nada se perdiera.

Sí, sin duda había belleza en el modo en que Micro-ice reía y miraba al visor y el sol daba a sus ojos el brillo del hielo; o en D'Jok sentado con la mirada perdida y lleno de paz durante un breve segundo, o concentrado en el balón con el ceño fruncido. Había belleza en Mei intentando taparse la cara recién levantada, porque "Mira que pelos" y "Estoy sin maquillar", en Yuki y Mark y sus sonrisas efervescentes al bajar de una montaña rusa casi como si pudieran transmitir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Había belleza en los "Te quiero" de Rocket, esos que veía cada día varias veces, en Thran reparando un robot y explicando a la cámara las distintas herramientes que utilizaba aunque Tia no entendiera palabra, en el preciso instante en el que Ahito despertaba y un pájaro cruzaba el cielo y un copo de nieve caía en el objetivo.

Como si el universo se pusiera de acuerdo para mostrarles su grandeza.

* * *

**Destiny.**

Puede llegar a ser bastante exasperante, sobre todo cuando no estás acostumbrado. Micro-ice ya se limita a rodar los ojos y a responder con monosílabos. Y es que los discursos de D'Jok sobre su _gran destino _son terribles, especialmente si van aderezados por uno de esos momentos suyos de sentirse enorme. Tanto ego puede llegar a asustar un poco, como "Eh, creo que necesitas ayuda psicológica", pero los Snow Kids ya saben lidiar con ello. Al igual que en cualquier familia, se toleran unos a otros con sus virtudes (que no son pocas) y sus defectos (muchísimos).

El destino es la única cosa en la que D'Jok cree, aparte de en los suyos –Maya, Sonny, el equipo –, y si piensas en ello, no es difícil comprenderlo. No lo es al menos para Micro-ice, que es su mejor amigo de toda la vida, para Thran, que es bastante inteligente, para Tia, que comprende muchas cosas, para Aarch y Simbai, que son mayores y sabios.

No es simplemente que crea en el destino. Es que lo necesita. Necesita saber que después hay algo, algo grande. Quizás sólo así podrá descubrir realmente quién es. Por eso es todo en lo que D'Jok ha podido confiar a lo largo de su vida, en un destino increíble que lo compensara todo, que diera sentido a su existencia y respondiera con el mañana a las preguntas acerca del ayer.

Porque para un chico sin pasado, sencillamente sería aterrador no tener futuro.

* * *

**Her children.**

Hay personas que se hacen insustituibles sin que nos demos cuenta. Y no sólo me refiero a todos y cada uno de los Snow Kids, que vale, lo son, sino a esa mujer fascinante y misteriosa llamada Dame Simbai. Fascinante para Aarch. Misteriosa para todos.

Puede que su presencia no fuera tan obvia como la del míster, o como la de Artegor, pero ella también había sabido hacerse imprescindible a su manera. Y a su manera no sólo era curando lesiones y aplicando ungüentos, no; es que cuando uno está tanto tiempo tan lejos de casa, por muy mayor que se haga, siempre necesitará una madre. Dame Simbai, con sus rarezas y todo y esos secretos ocultos que los chicos no podían llegar siquiera a imaginar, tenía mucho de madre. Sí, más que interés profesional había amor maternal en el modo en que les miraba desde detrás de las gafas, decía "Está bien" o "No hay de qué preocuparse" o aparecía cuando uno menos se lo esperaba y más se la necesitaba.

Al principio ella sólo cumplía con una misión encargada por la Sociedad del Fluido, y la cumplía con tanta profesionalidad como cabía esperar. Entonces, comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era simplemente por deber. Es que esos chicos le importaban. Todos ellos.

Sonríe cuando Thran entra en su despacho arrastrando una pierna, y Micro-ice se queja tumbado en una camilla, y Mark se sostiene en el estómago con fuerza. Definitivamente, esos son sus niños.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevamente, aquí os traigo otras cinco viñetas :)

Muchas gracias, _**Niove**_, por tu review. Como tú, siempre he estado convencida de que entre Aarch y Simbai hay algo especial jaja. Espero que te guste este chapter, te lo dedico especialmente_, _y no dejes de comentar_. _Muchos besos y abrazos para ti también. ¡Tus reviews me alegran la vida!

* * *

**Twins.**

Thran y Ahito son como dos partes de un todo. Thran no sería sin Ahito y Ahito no sería sin Thran. Son como el café y la leche, como la guinda que le falta a un pastel, como la lechuga en una ensalada. Separados no valen lo mismo.

Thran nació cinco minutos antes, lo que le convierte, a ojos de todos, en el hermano mayor, lo cual él encuentra bastante discutible. Por azares del destino le tocó ser el que cuidara de Ahito, el que le cargara en su espalda cada vez que se quedaba dormido, el que hiciera el papel de responsable.

Ahito, por su parte, sabe que siempre tendrá a alguien que vele por él. Sin embargo, es difícil delimitar la personalidad que corresponde a cada uno. Por ejemplo, ambos son divertidos, saben ser buenos amigos y sienten debilidad por todo aquello que implique adrenalina y mucha acción. Ninguno parece muy interesado por las chicas, y es que Ahito prefiere invertir su tiempo en roncar sonoramente tirado en la sala común y Thran es más de sumergirse por los recovecos y entresijos de la ciencia, la mecánica o la informática.

Son parecidos y son diferentes, son inseparables, una de esas raras entidades que siempre van en par (unos pantalones, unas tijeras, unas zapatillas) y que si divides quedan como incompletas. Inservibles. Cojas.

Thran y Ahito han nacido para ser hermanos.

**So random.**

Zed se lo dijo a Cron, Senex lo piensa aunque no lo dice, Nihlis se siente algo inquieta e incluso Nilli parece notarlo en el aire. Teniendo en cuenta que el fuerte de las gentes de Shadows no es, precisamente, la empatía, algo muy gordo debe cocerse en el equipo.

Todos sabían que antes o después acabaría sucediendo al tener un humano entre ellos. Sinedd podrá ser todo lo frío que quiera, con esos aires suyos de tipo duro, pero también tiene, como todos los de su especie, un lado voluble y débil que no está en sus manos controlar. Un lado que sucumbe ante las inclinaciones de su cuerpo (o de sus hormonas, vaya.)

Aún así el chico ha acabado haciéndose con el mando de los Shadows, y por eso cuando una buena mañana les comunicó que contarían con una nueva incorporación en el equipo, sus compañeros no pusieron ninguna objeción. Hasta que se enteraron de que era _ella_. La defensa de los Snow Kids, la novia de D'Jok, la niña guapa del Galactik Football. Vale, fue una gran sorpresa, pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos para cuestionar sus planes y artimañas? Aceptaron a Mei como una más.

Entonces supieron que Sinedd salía con la chica, lo cual, si le preguntas a Fulmugus, era de esperar. En fin, miles de parejas se forman y separan cada día. Nada había de espectacular.

No, lo que realmente inquieta a Nihlis y da que hablar a Zed y Cron y todo eso, es algo bien distinto.

Es el hecho de que, últimamente, han visto a Sinedd _sonreír. _De verdad. Y eso es más excepcional que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

**Fight.**

Rocket nunca ha sabido mucho de luchar.

Lo poco que aprendió fue de otros, aunque desde luego nunca de Norata. Él, al igual que su hijo, siempre ha sido más de sentarse y esperar, mientras que Aarch suele embestir a la vida de frente (excepto una sola vez, cuando dejó de luchar por Adim, y es probablemente de lo que más se ha arrepentido en su vida.)

Rocket, al contrario que Tia o los otros, no peleó por estar en los Snow Kids, sino que aceptó la decisión de su padre y agachó la cabeza. Si su tío no hubiera acudido en su búsqueda e intercedido ante Norata, Rocket seguiría podando flores.

Rocket no intentó ser uno más y desde luego no intentó ganarse el respeto ni el liderazgo del equipo. Cuando el resto se puso en su contra, prefirió huir, hasta que D'Jok, Tia y Micro-ice acudieron en su búsqueda.

Rocket ni siquiera luchó por recuperar a su madre, o por saber de ella; tuvo que esperar a que Tia, nuevamente, la llevara hasta él como quien entrega un paquete a domicilio.

Rocket no luchó por su relación con Tia, no dio ningún primer paso, y probablemente nunca la habría besado si Aarch no hubiera intervenido.

Cuando fue suspendido, no trató de defenderse ante Adim, no permaneció con los suyos, sino que huyó (otra vez). Si Tia (cómo no) no hubiera removido cielo y tierra por encontrarle, no habría tratado de recuperar el lugar que, por derecho, era suyo.

La única vez que Rocket luchó fue precisamente en la Esfera. Contra ella.

Y eso ya es decir bastante acerca de él.

**One and only.**

Antes de Aarch, Artegor nunca había tenido ningún amigo.

Artegor fue un difícil niño de Akillian con una difícil infancia. Desde que a los diez años su padre les abandonó a él y a su dulce madre, había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que no necesitaba a nadie.

Su salud era, también, difícil. Solía caer enfermo con más frecuencia de lo normal. Por eso el fútbol le salvó la vida. Debe agradecérselo a aquel médico que le aseguró a su madre que _lo que este niño necesita es actividad física. _Al principio puso todas las pegas del mundo, pero al cabo de unas pocas semanas su frágil cuerpo se fue fortaleciendo, hasta que hizo del fútbol un hábito más que una medicina.

Así, cuando oyó hablar del Akillian y de las pruebas de selección supo que _tenía_ que pasarlas. Por supuesto, si alguien iba a conseguirlo, era él. Con lo que no contaba es que se encontraría con Aarch.

Desde el primer día le consideró un rival. Ambos estaban igualados en habilidad y talento, pero en cualquier otro aspecto Aarch le desbancaba completamente. Mientras que Artegor, a fuerza de los años, se había hecho malhumorado y seco, Aarch era carismástico, encantador y sociable. Todos le adoraban.

Artegor no pudo evitar hacerlo también, aunque el fantasma de la competitividad siempre planeó sobre ellos. A ninguno pareció importarle.

Ambos fueron descubriendo facetas del otro que permanecían ocultas a la vista. Artegor vio el lado inseguro de Aarch. Aarch vio el lado inseguro de Artegor. Y aún así no dudo en abandonarle, al igual que el resto.

Y sin embargo, pese a haber jurado que no, Artegor tuvo que acabar perdonándole años después.

Porque antes de Aarch, él no había tenido a nadie.

Pero tampoco después.

**Facts.**

Habla cuatro idiomas y cocina a la perfección. Es una terrible bailarina, desafina un poco al cantar y es una pintora obsoleta, aunque le gusta el arte. Jamás podría ser portera. Detesta las compras. Sabe bastante de todo, aunque no abre tanto la boca como para demostrarlo. Odia la compasión, aunque está llena de ella. Puede tener unos modales exquisitos, pero prefiere el placer de ser una insolente (que no maleducada), especialmente por ver la cara de frustración de sus padres. No suele mirarse demasiado en los espejos. Desde luego, no tanto como Mei. Cuando lo hace, evita buscarse los defectos. A veces lo consigue. Se siente menos femenina que Luur. Ni Rocket ni D'Jok opinan lo mismo. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero, ¿a quién le importa? Mark le gusta, quiere a Ahito, adora a Thran, Micro-ice… Él es el hermano que nunca tuvo. Hasta los quince años su única amiga fue su cámara. Es rebelde, amable, valiente y un poco más fuerte cada día, pero también insegura, tímida y reservada. Cree que necesita a Rocket. No es cierto. Ama con fuerza. Tiene alergia al polen, lo cual es bastante irónico, y pánico a los espacios cerrados. Está convencida de que podría ser una gran pirata. Sonny también. Artie aún más.

Es una de las mejores jugadoras de todos los tiempos. No lo cree. Aarch lo sabe. Es imposible no darse cuenta.

Sin ella los Snow Kids no serían nada.


End file.
